


The Lustful Immortals

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Two Immortals [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Biting, Choking, Cor Commiting Treason, Immortals, Lust, M/M, Passion, Rough Forplay, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Stroking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: As King Regis, and the rest of the council, are discussing the terms of the treaty that Niflheim has presented. Marshal Cor Leonis is in tasked with ensuring that Chancellor Izunia stays out of the way. However, both Ardyn and Cor share a history that Cor would like to keep from the King at all cost. However, this is Ardyn Izunia. And he would love to see his favourite toy solider ‘hard’ at work.





	The Lustful Immortals

“Nice to see you again Marshal.” 

Ardyn’s voice echoed through the long hallway as he approached the younger man who was staring out of on of the tall windows to the left side of the Corridor. The Chancellor was supposed to be waiting in of the rooms that the long hallway contained, and with Cor guarding it from the outside. This was to ensure the Chancellor didn’t try anything or have a wonder around the Citadel. 

It didn’t surprise Cor in the slightest that he was out of the room. After all, the Marshal wasn’t standing directly outside the room. Meaning that the Imperial Chancellor could leave the room at his own leisure. However, Cor didn’t even take a once glance at the older man. He continued to stare out of the window and breathed in feeling one of his headaches coming on.

“Chancellor.” 

“Is that anyway to greet an old friend.” Ardyn cooed taking a few steps towards the Marshal as he spoke. Knowing full well it would drive the younger of the pair insane.

“We are not friends.” Cor sharply stated, still not taking his gaze away from the window. 

By this point the Chancellor was about 5 metres away from him and held the same smirk on his face that he had when he spoke to the King. One full of delight, victory and happiness. Ardyn had every right to be joyful. His 2000 year plan was finally coming to its last Act. He was finally getting what was his. And the cherry on top of an already delightful morning was… Marshal Cor Leonis. 

“No? What a pity. Here I thought you cared for me.” Ardyn’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. How he loved to annoy the man who had his back towards him. 

“Who would care about you” 

“You wound me Marshal!” Ardyn laughed placing a hand to his chest acting hurt and was being very dramatic about the Marshal’s statement. “After all our times together, I thought you would be more… politer.” 

Cor finally moved.

He turned around and locked his blue eyes with the golden eyes of the Chancellor. All he saw in them was pure victory. It was true Niflheim had won. There was no changing that fact. Regis was of course going to agree to the treaty. There was no need to discuss it with the council. It was the safest thing to do. Not the brightest but the safest thing for everyone. But the words that forced the Marshal to turn around so sudden was ‘our times together.’ It put Cor on edge like he was preparing for a battle. A conversation with Ardyn was a battle in its self if he was being completely honest.

“What you going to do? Tell the King? Clarus won’t allow you in the same room as him.” Cor challenged him. Keeping their eyes locked still and refusing to break contact. 

“You sound so sure Mr Leonis. I have no intention is revealing your secret, Immortal.” 

Ardyn chuckled. Immortal? Immortal his arse.

“I have no intention repeating this conversation to the King.” 

Cor stated before moving away form the Chancellor and walking towards the room that Ardyn should have been in. He could at least pretend that the Chancellor had broken out. At least that way if anyone like a Glaive, or a member of the Crownsguard was to walk in, it would not be entirely his fault.

Ardyn let him walk for a bit until he reached the opposite side of the hallway to him. He signed and hummed in delight. This was going to be fun.

“Not even if it involves the Blademaster.” Ardyn questioned with nothing but mockery. Cor instantly turned around and stared blankly at the wine haired politician. “Peeked your curiosity, have I?” 

Ardyn began to walk slowly towards him again. He was like a shark stalking his prey. Today, his prey was Cor. He was going to get it. Cor on the other hand did not move. He remained still, pan faced, and eyes fixed on the Niff walking towards him. 

“What of him.” Cor stated. 

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. You are far too busy looking after your precious King to bother your self with any of that nonsense I am sure.” 

“Spite it out Ardyn.” Cor snapped. 

“Oh, we on first names basis now are we. Here I thought we weren’t friends.” Ardyn said acting surprised. Oh this was far too easy. Way too easy in fact.

“Spit it out.” 

Cor was now getting angry. Ardyn could feel the frustration radiating of the younger man. All that anger, all that frustration. Ardyn shook his head. Cor needed to realise those negative emotions. But instead of helping him out straight away. He decided to push the Marshal a little further.

“No.” 

“I don’t have time for this.” Cor sighed wanted to leave the Chancellor to his own devices. Unfortunately, Regis had placed him in this position and he wasn’t allowed to leave until both he and Clarus came to fetch him.

“I will tell you on one condition Marshal.” Ardyn said in almost a whisper as he was barely a metre away from the stoned faced Marshal. Ardyn was so temped to poke him on the nose but resisted the temptation. After all. He didn’t want a broken finger.

“Really.” 

“Of course, when have I ever gone back on my word? Honestly, where is the trust these days. I am sure your King has plenty of faith in you. Even though you are screwing the enemy.” Ardyn smirk leaning closer and closer to the Marshal as he spoke. But before Cor could comment on the very true statement, Ardyn voice seeped into his ears again. “My condition, Cor. Is that you kiss me.” 

“Your mad.” 

“Probably. But you like that about me don’t you.” 

“To be honest Chancellor I don’t care.” Cor breathed out in annoyance. Why was he doing this to him. He took a step backwards nearly walking into the wall behind him. And wonder why he hadn’t before. His body was betraying his brain and all his senses. He knew he would not be able to resist the charming Chancellor for much longer. 

“Liar. You are so eager to know the information that is nested in my brain. All you have to do is kiss me. Seriously, Marshal it’s not like you are sneaking into a Niflheim base. This task is a lot simpler and about 100 times quicker.” 

Ardyn grabbed his chin and forced Cor to look at him. Against his better nature Cor did not pull back. He remained still and waited for Ardyn to continue. “What? You wanted it before. You practically begged me to kiss you. To fuck you. Now, you can’t even look at me. Am I really that terrifying?”

“Shut up.” 

“Oh, we are getting defence now. I love it.” Ardyn said with pleasure pulling his face closer towards his own. 

“Piss off.” 

Oh, the fire in Cor’s eyes as he swore at him was making him smile. The thought that using only words could turn the sternest and one of the most loyal people to the crown he knew, into nothing but a weakened fool who messed around with daemons. Of course, he didn’t know that. But hey, Cor didn’t need to know that. In fact, only Ardyn was allowed to know that. 

Ardyn loosened his gripped and allowed Cor to break free and take step away from him again. Honestly, this solider was crap at his job. He was meant to be guarding him, not mind fucking him. Ardyn knew he was. Cor knew that, Ardyn knew what he was thinking. 

Fuck.

“You want me. I can tell. When they escorted me to the Throne room, you were begging that dark-haired chap to let you join. You just wanted to see my face again, didn’t you?”

“Ardyn. Shut up.” Cor gritted his teeth staring dead into his eyes. 

“You don’t deny it. Come now Marshal. All I want is one kiss and you can have all the information you need on that ancient giant that lives all alone in the Caves. He must be bored out of his mi-” Ardyn was rudely cut off my Cor bashing his lips against the Chancellor. 

Ardyn then smiled in his sweet victory. It never took long for the Immortal Accused to seduce the so-called ‘Immortal’. Ardyn harshly placed his hand around Cot's throat and pulled him deeper into the kiss. With the other hand, he rested on Cor's hip, pushing him against the wall roughly. His perfect little solider falling into line as always. 

Cor grunted sharply. He was always rough with him. Why did this keep happening? The last time it happened Cor swore to the Astrals he would never allowed him self to get pulled into the lustful affair with the Niflheim Chancellor again. But here he was. Hands pulling at the wine hair that smelt as sweet as it looked. Forcing his tongue down the other’s throat making the one kiss, Ardyn desired, to last as long as it possibly could. He was pinned against the wall with no way out but to submit to the Chancellor.

And Cor loved every last bit of it.

The thought he would get caught, in the middle of the hallway, with his tongue half way down the Chancellor’s throat. The Chancellor’s knee pushing in-between his legs placing pressure on his most sensitive area.

The turn on.

The excitement of literally screwing with the enemy, knowing full well it would cost his entire career. More than certain he would be exiled form Lucis without a second thought. None of that matter. All he could focus on was that strong hand pushing against his throat and the other forcing him hard against the wall. Trapped in sea of lust with nothing but him and the Chancellor. Ardyn. The man that plagued his mind with foul thoughts every time he saw him. Now, he could feel him purposely forcing his knee to collide with his crouch, making the fabric that separated them to grow tighter around said area. 

Fuck.

Ardyn, was also enjoying every second of seducing and teasing his little solider. Making him squirm for him. Yarn for him like a good little pet that he was. Cor was his toy, that he enjoyed to play with the most. Today of all days on the Eve of Insomnia destruction. Ardyn, was going to get what he wanted. 

To the discomfort of Cor, Ardyn removed his knee and pushed his entire body weight on to the Marshal crushing him in-between him and the wall. A quick grunt of pain slipped from Cor as he felt his back smack against the stone wall. This only delighted Ardyn further as he began to bit Cor’s lips as hard and as sharped as he liked. He wanted to leave a mark on the solider. He was his and he wanted everyone to know that. Including the King. Ardyn laughed a little as his hand that was placed on the Marshal hip slowly started to make it’s way to the front of others trousers. Creeping it’s way to the hem of his belt. Still biting and nibbling at Cor’s lips, he felt the younger man, underneath him, tense up a little. It was under his touch. 

Only under the wine haired man touch did Cor do this. Allow himself to be vulnerable. Why resist what you couldn’t win. Ardyn was someone he never won against. He knew deep down he never would. 

In retaliation to the act, Cor removed one of his hands from Ardyn’s hair and placed it on top of the hand that was getting dangerously close to his private area. Without thinking, Cor took Ardyn’s hand and forced it past his belt and down his trousers so that it hit that sweet place that was beginning to grow with every second the kissed lasted for. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad.

He didn’t care if they did it right here. Right now. In the middle of the Citadel. Cor needed Ardyn to touch him. To kiss him. To fuck him. He needed it now and he needed it bad. 

So bad.

Ardyn then pulled his face away Cor and allowed the younger man to breath. Of course, Ardyn didn’t need to. He was the living embodiment of the starscourge. He didn’t need a lot of things that mortal's needed. Cor was just a mortal. He laughed as he began to stroke Cor’s hard member and smirked when he saw the pleasure on Cor’s face as he began to softly stroke the very thing they both longed for. What made the sight even more enjoyable was the new bruise forming on the Marshals lips. 

A red mark on his top lip. Ardyn’s handy work and he was proud of himself. Like he always was when he felt the Marshal wanting him. Still, Ardyn continued to stroke his hardening member, still keeping his position of pinning him up against the wall, one hand on wrapped around the Marshal’s throat.

“You were saying that you didn’t want me. I feel hurt Cor.” Ardyn chuckled as he stared into his blue eyes. He loved this part, it was always his favourite when he just wanted to troll his solider. 

But instead of replying Cor pushed his face forward trying desperately to reconnect their lips. 

“Ah, ah.” Ardyn smirked leaning backwards and placing more pressure on the younger mans throat then before. “I said one kiss.” 

The Chancellor finally let go of his throat and took his hand out of his trousers and pushed himself away from the Marshal. He took a few steps backwards and looked at his work. Oh, did he love it when he left Cor like this. On the edge, just wanting him to fuck him senseless up against the wall. Claim him at his work. That would be a dream come true. That was not going to happen.

Well… not today anyway. 

“Really Ardyn.” Cor breathed out trying his hardest to get his breath back on track, along with failing to ignore the bulge that was driving him mad, resting uncomfortably in his trousers still. 

“I said one kiss my love. I meant one. But you probably want your information on the Blademaster. Well I am happy to announce that I have finally joined your rank and become an immortal too.”

Ardyn held back a gigantic laugh. Oh, the irony in that one sentence was killing him. If he could die that was.

“You honestly are going leave me like this. Just to tell me that!” Cor nearly shouted at him. 

“Shh, my love. I am sure you don’t want your King or his Shield to see you in this state. Whatever, would they think if they came in here? You up against a wall with a rather uncomfortable looking bulge in your trousers. Me standing here watching you. Oh, look at you the poor dear, you just want me to play with you some more.” Ardyn laughed forcing himself not to lose himself laughing as he watched Cor twitch with every word spoken “You’ve gone silent again. Not to worry though my darling, Cor Leonis. I have to come back for the signing. You never know what we could get up to…” Ardyn came closer towards Cor again and placed a hand on his chest. 

Cor felt it again. The heat rise and the want to pounce on him and take him. 

No, no, no, stop Ardyn. Shit, fuck. Why won’t he fuck me? 

“…but you’ll have to wait for that.” 

Ardyn then quickly placed a soft kiss on his nose before turning around and walking towards the door of the room he was supposed to be in. 

“See you later, Immortal.”


End file.
